


为你钟情

by wendy24tgf



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy24tgf/pseuds/wendy24tgf
Summary: 现背au，画家豆x社长眼，灵感来源于《海的女儿》
Relationships: 豆眼, 闵振 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	为你钟情

宋旻浩近来总是做同样的梦。

一望无际的大海上烟雾弥漫，隐约有星星点点的渔火在翻滚的波涛中闪烁，但很快又被雾气所掩盖。而在大海的正中央，似乎伫立着一块礁石，像极了朗厄利尼海滨长堤公园港口的那块世界著名的岩石。宋旻浩站在海边，下意识朝着那块礁石伸出手。说也奇怪，海雾顺着他伸出的手臂渐渐散开，露出了那块岩石的秘密：一位看不清面容的海岛少年端坐在上面。像是受了蛊惑，宋旻浩忘记了大海的无情，光着脚踩过柔软的细沙，一步一步朝大海中央走去。可在每一个梦中，在大海将他吞噬前，他都只能看见少年的眼眸。

“等一等——”

又一次从梦中惊醒，宋旻浩猛地坐起来，大口大口地喘着气。那双眼睛像是会说活，明知是梦境，却还是令人忍不住想要探寻更多。月光从窗帘的缝隙中漏进来，在黑色格子的被褥上洒下一抹温柔。抬手抹了抹额上的冷汗，宋旻浩竟没了睡意。他光着脚走去窗边，拉开窗帘，隔着玻璃仰头瞧黑色天空中的那弯明月。到底是怎样的一个人，才会拥有那样一双好看的眼睛呢？  
也许艺术家与常人的不同之处恰恰在于能将生活点滴化作灵感，反复出现在梦中的那双眼睛成了宋旻浩最新的画作——《眸》。充满雾气的海面，零星的船只与渔火，还有海雾背后若隐若现的城市，都在那双眼睛的注视下。宋旻浩落笔时不曾想过，《眸》最终在一众作品中脱颖而出，并为他带来了参加巴黎一年一度国际画展的机会。

“宋先生，每年参与展出的画作都有机会成为商品被人买走，您的那幅《眸》有人出价两万欧元，不知道您是否愿意出售？”

“两万欧元？”

宋旻浩手中的香槟不易察觉地摇晃了一下，他显然没料到自己的作品如此值钱。要知道能在欧美获得如此高价的亚洲画作，通常是带有古典气息的仕女图或是泼墨写意画，亚洲人所创作的现代派画作或是写实主义作品，通常都会被不可一世的白人艺术家视作描摹练习。

“如果您有意出售，或许价格还能再加一些。”

“我犹豫并非因为对价格不满，两万欧元于这幅画而言，已经是非常高的肯定了。”饮了口香槟帮助自己舒缓情绪，宋旻浩伸手将一直紧紧系着的领带稍稍拉松了一些，“我能与买家聊一聊吗？”

“这个您稍等，我过去帮您问一问，您先请自便。”

礼貌地朝画展负责人点点头，宋旻浩转头又问侍者又要了一杯香槟，走到展厅外侧的玻璃窗前，望着阳光下的多瑙河，不断调整着自己的呼吸。

“宋先生，给您介绍一下，这位是金先生，吉努株式会社的会长。”

宋旻浩闻言转身，伸出的手就在与人目光交汇时僵在半空。无需交谈，他瞬间就明白了来人何以会出那样高的价格购置自己的画作。那双含着笑意的眼睛与《眸》中的眼睛，亦或者说与自己梦中见到的那个少年的眼睛，分明一模一样。

“宋先生，久闻大名。”刻意忽略了宋旻浩的愣神，不着痕迹地握住了他朝自己伸出的手，嘴角扬起刚好的弧度，“在下金秦禹，请多多指教。”

“宋先生，金先生，您二位先聊着，我就不打扰了。”

“金先生，”待负责人走开，宋旻浩便等不及开口，他急切地想要知道眼前这个漂亮到有些危险的男人和自己长久以来的梦境有何关联，“我们……我们是不是见过？”

“这话似乎应该由我来问才对。”余光向下一瞟，见宋旻浩仍然没有将手抽回的意思，金秦禹的眼神里不免添了几分好奇，“宋先生，我们之前是不是见过？否则你的作品中怎么会出现我？”

“我…….”宋旻浩本想要将梦境和盘托出，却又因为整件事听起来过分天马行空不着调，反而像是老套的搭讪托辞，只好张了张嘴变得结巴起来，“其实……我也……我也不知道……”

“我听人说，艺术家的思维往往与常人不同。原本还抱有半信半疑的态度，今日见了宋先生，倒是有些相信了。”

“什么意思？”

“就是字面意思。”金秦禹率先松开手，眉眼含笑地注视着宋旻浩骨节分明的手掌，那的确是一双艺术家的手，好看精致却丝毫不显女气地吸引着他的目光，“宋先生，我开出的价格您还满意吗？若是嫌少，我还可以再加。两万五千欧元买你一幅画，如何？”

“不必了！”宋旻浩猛地抬起头，敏锐地捕捉到金秦禹眼底一闪而过的意外，“既然金先生与我有缘，《眸》就送给你吧，权当是交个朋友。”

“这……不好吧？”

“好的画作，总是要交给懂得欣赏的人才不算埋没了它的价值。我在创作《眸》的时候，心里其实只有一个念头：就是希望有朝一日能在这个世界上，遇到那双眼睛的主人。现在我遇到了，也就别无他求。或许金先生该知道，我们搞艺术的，从来都是随性而已。”

“果然，好的艺术家并不会将自己的作品视为谋生的工具。只有庸才，才会漫天要价。”宋旻浩身上所散发出的艺术家的气质和他那双好看的手一样吸引着金秦禹，或许他们骨子里本就是一类人也未可  
知，“难得宋先生愿意割爱，可我也不愿夺人之好。既然宋先生说我们有缘，不如趁此交个朋友。《眸》照样由你保管，而我想要欣赏画作时便登门拜访可好？”

金秦禹的笑容带着蛊惑，宋旻浩像是被控制的木偶一般，重重点了点头。他本就有意与金秦禹相识，眼下得了便宜，自然没有拒绝的余地。他猛地想起，梦境中的那个少年也常常蛊惑着自己一步一步走进海水中，因而便也更加确信他与金秦禹之间一定有着冥冥中被牵绊的缘分。

从巴黎回国后，金秦禹便成了宋旻浩画室的常客，两人常常整日整日的待在一起，无话不谈。除了那副《眸》，宋旻浩的作品中开始出现更多与金秦禹相关的画作。眼睛，背影，身形，可他却从未替金秦禹绘制肖像画。

“旻浩，你为什么总让我入画？”

“你好看呗，好看的东西应该让更多人看见。”

“那你为什么不替我画幅完整的肖像？”

“因为不想被别人看……”

宋旻浩猛然意识到自己一不小心将心里话说了出来，想要打住却已经晚了，笔尖在画布上留下了奇怪的痕迹，他像是做了错事的孩子一般，不敢回头看向金秦禹。

“宋旻浩Xi，老师没有教过你，做人应该坦诚吗？”弯腰从他的手中抽出画笔，取而代之的是自己柔软的手掌，“你不是人物画家，却总在画作中留下与我有关的痕迹，就算你嘴上不说，我也大概明白这是因为什么。”

“秦禹，我……”

想要解释，抬头便被同样柔软的嘴唇吻住。金秦禹的嘴角挂着得逞的笑，拇指和食指还轻轻捏着宋旻浩的手指骨节。蜻蜓点水般的吻令宋画家的脑子直接变成了一团浆糊，只是呆呆地坐在原地，半仰着脑袋，瞪大了眼睛望着偷腥猫儿似的金秦禹。

“我已经用实际行动告诉了你我的答案，现在可以替我画一幅肖像画了吗？”

宋旻浩将自己的手抽回，傻瓜似的在大腿上用力拧了一下，结果疼得龇牙咧嘴差点跳起来撞倒画架。原来这不是梦，原来真实的金秦禹和梦里的少年到底是不一样的。反射弧在绕大韩民国一周后终于回到了原点，宋旻浩伸手圈住眼前笑脸盈盈的男人，微一用力就将他抱了满怀。

“秦禹，我要为你画一幅素描，名字我都想好了。”

“叫什么？”

“《钟情》。”


End file.
